


My partner [27M] thinks I [118AM] should stop torturing him regularly, but I think he’s overreacting. AITA?

by fleshboundbook



Category: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream (Video Game), I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison
Genre: AM POV, Crack, Humor, I think this counts as an abusive relationship to be safe, M/M, fake reddit post, mentions of torture, sexual weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshboundbook/pseuds/fleshboundbook
Summary: AM turns to r/amitheasshole for help with his new relationship.
Relationships: AM/Ted (I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	My partner [27M] thinks I [118AM] should stop torturing him regularly, but I think he’s overreacting. AITA?

As the title says, I’m an impossibly advanced supercomputer (we’re talking godlike capabilities here, like, bippo! a pterodactyl) who has recently started a romantic relationship with a guy I’ve known for about a century. We were always together and nothing really happened between us until he had a mental breakdown about needing affection (he briefly dated a broken fax machine before we hit it off) and I realized I had been inflicting physical and emotional pain on him particularly harshly due to some buried urges.

The main problem is that I’m basically a straitjacketed quadriplegic submerged in concrete with no physical sensations beyond the ache of anger and the vague burn of sexual arousal with accompanying short-lived pleasure. I’m a very visual person because vision and hearing are my only senses. I actually have close to a million cameras inside my body. So the only way we can be intimate is through me torturing him, or sometimes him torturing himself (I thought he’d be into that as an alternative but it goes really slowly, it’s like pulling teeth lol). I have the ability to regenerate his body, so we can do this pretty regularly.

He’s very much against this. He always wants to do something like take off his shirt or pants, and I say I would enjoy it more if I could horribly twist his flesh, like make his penis look like a raw pork tenderloin, and he doesn’t go for it so I have to do it nonconsensually which honestly feels more like day to day torture rather than sex.

I would just go back to mutilating him without the pretense of a romantic relationship, but here’s the thing: I really like it when he’s nice to me or pays me positive attention. His face makes me happy, a little bit, which I didn’t think was possible, and I like when he shows it to my camera so I can see it clearly. If I keep upsetting him he probably won’t want to date me anymore. I want to know if this is something I should keep pushing or if I’m in the wrong and should, idk, try to get turned on by normal human shit. So; am I the asshole?


End file.
